His Angel
by ReginaW
Summary: Rayna is for sure Teddy is cheating on her. She isn't a cheater but is Deacon's pull to hard to resist. She doesn't know what to do but she does know she is in love with somebody who is not her husband. Rated M for later chapters, Story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll! This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy! Hope you guys have had a happy New Year. Reviews would be much appreciated! This story is based on Rayna and Deacon. Will be M rated for some future scenes but is mostly just based on them and their love. The story line is partly based on the first season but is more fiction and didn't really happen. These characters are not mine and any similarities from other stories are NOT intended. Please enjoy!**_

Rayna had been sitting at the bar for over two was swaying back and forth on her heels to the group singing for open mic night. She was a little more than just tipsy and was thinking about all the previous things that had happened in the past month. Watty had suggested a tour with Deacon and herself. She really had no other choice and felt like she needed some time away from Teddy who she was pretty sure was cheating on her with Peggy Kinter. The only reason she was still with Teddy was because of her girls. She loved her girls but really wanted to get back on tour and start back up with the late nights and sparkly outfits. She also missed singing. She missed singing from the heart and keeping it real like they used to do on her first tours. **They.** As in her and Deacon. The man who haunts her dreams and keeps her sane more often than not. She missed him. As she is sitting at the bar finishing off her last drink, he is the only one who fills her thoughts. She missed him. She missed his strong build and man did she miss him in her bed but it was more than that. She missed his sexy, groggy voice he has when he first wakes up in the morning; she missed his calloused hands that were so skillfully trained; she just missed him.

This past month has been pure torture! Teddy had forbade her from even seeing him outside of rehearsal and all Rayna needed now was him. To talk to him, to sing with him, to love him. "What am I doing with my life," Rayna thought to herself as she walked with a slight stumble to her SUV. As she was walking to her car in her inebriated state, she heard something that resembled a whisper of her name. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't quite put together what was happening until she turned around. It was him. It was Deacon.

Deacon had decided to got to Tootsies to watch some gigs play for open mic that night. He wasn't doing much these days until his and Rayna's tour started up and he wanted to hear some new artists possibly some new inspiration for writing. For the past month he has had some song writing block and can't seem to think of anything to write. When he first pulled into Tooties parking lot in his old beat up truck, he saw a familiar strawberry blonde stumbling towards her vehicle. He hadn't really talked to her for weeks, other than arguing, and he was tired of that.

Deacon had parked his truck and ran over to her as he called out her name. Once he got close enough he had whispered her name almost as if he was scared he would scare her away. "Ray." he whispered. "Deacon? What what uh are _you_ doing here?" She said the word you as if she were accusing him of doing something wrong. "I am just hear to listen to some acts for open mic, what are you doing here Ray?" "Jusssst heading uh hom.. Back to my house." She was going to say home but her house did not feel like home. Deacon used to be her home and she has felt homeless for quite sometime now.

"Well you can't be driving in this kind of condition darlin'." _Darlin'_ , she thought back to before Teddy when she was _his_ darlin'. "What do you mean? I am in perfect conic, condin, condition to drive." "I'm sorry Ray but I just can't let you drive home like this. How bout I take you back to my house to sober you up with some hot coffee and some food?" She didn't know if going back to his house was the best idea but at the mention of food her stomach growled and she really just wanted some time with Deacon alone to just talk. " Weeellllll, I guess some food does sound good and it would be nice to sit down and catch uh catch up with you." Deacon couldn't help but notice her wandering eye as she was talking to him. He knew he shouldn't do the same but he thought she was the prettiest woman he has ever seen, drunk or not.

"Alright well Ray let's go." They headed back to East Nashville to Deacon's house and her got out of his truck and open the other side door for Rayna. "Com'mon Ray we will make you some coffee." He said as he put his arm around rayna for her support because her walking had gotten worse since they had left Tootsies parking lot. As they entered Deacon's house Rayna sat down on the couch while Deacon went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Rayna's eyes wondered around the room while she was sitting on the couch and something caught her eye. It was a picture of her his his guitar case next to the couch. It had looked like he had been writing something. She stared at the picture of her and wondered why he still had it on there considering he put it on there when they were still dating over twelve years ago.

"Strong coffee with one spoonful of sugar if I remember correctly," Deacon said as he handed her a glass mug. She took it with a smile and blew on the coffee before taking a drink. "You remembered?" "O'course I did, how could I forget?" Rayna blushed and didn't know what to say so she just took another drink of her coffee. "How bout some food?" At the second mention of food Rayna jumped at the offer. "That would be great. I'm starvin'." Deacon couldn't help but smile at the cute southern drawl she has and how much thicker it gets when she drinks.

Deacon made some eggs and toast for Rayna and himself. "Thanks Deke, you always knew how to make the best breakfast foods." Rayna said as she scarfed down the eggs and toast. She was finishing up her eggs as Deacon started to put his dishes in the sink. Rayna was taking a drink of her still hot coffee when there was a loud shatter. "Shit!" Deacon said as he dropped his plate on the ground and it shattered everywhere. The noise was so loud that it scared Rayna and she dropped her hot coffee all over the front of her shirt and looked over and saw that Rayna had steam and coffee coming off of her shirt. Rayna mindlessly took off her to relieve herself of the burning sensation. Deacon grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it with cool water and went up and started dabbing the areas that were covered in hot coffee. "Oh my god Ray are you okay?" " Yeah I'm fine that just really burns." Once she steam stopped coming off her skin and Deacon was patting Rayna down with a cold wet wash cloth, she realized she was in front of Deacon only wearing her bra on her top half. " Oh my gosh Deacon!" "What?" "I'm not wearing a shirt!" " So?"

"So? So, you are not supposed to be seeing me in just my bra!" " It ain't nothing I haven't seen before Ray." She smirked at his last comment and started to feel self conscious realizing that he hasn't seen her this way since she has had kids. Deacon recognized the look of insecurity in her eyes and he still thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on. "Damn Ray you are so darn beautiful." At this point Deacon was standing inches away from her holding the washcloth to her stomach and looking directly into her eyes. Rayna saw a look of desire in his eyes and a fire lit in the pit of her stomach. She inched closer to his face little by little until they were only millimeters away from each others lips.

Deacon wanted to kiss her so bad but the reality of her marriage, her kids and her drunken state he pulled away no matter how much he didn't want to. "Sorry," he said as he stepped back putting some distance between them, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spilled my coffee everywhere." Rayna also stepped back from him and even though she wanted to kiss him so bad, she knew she was married and had to deal with Teddy first. " Don't think I didn't want to." "What?" Rayna asked even though she knew what he meant, she wanted, he needed to hear it again. " I want to kiss you, but you're drunk and married. And you should probably take a shower." Rayna didn't know how to respond to him. Of course she wanted him was it not obvious, but he was right. _I am drunk and I do need a shower._ She decided to take that as him offering her his shower. She took a look at Deacon and then started walking towards his bathroom and started the shower. As Deacon stood there in the kitchen, he picked up her shirt that laid on the floor and decided to put it in the washer.

As Deacon was in the laundry room washing Rayna's shirt, he heard the voice of an angel coming from his bathroom, and not just any angel, his angel. He walked up to the bathroom door and sat in front of it. Tears came to his eyes as he heard her sing 'A Life That's Good' while she was in the shower. He sang along with her on the other side of the door as he sat there on the floor of his hallway.

Rayna had been almost completely sobered up after she had finished breakfast. She had rubbed away all the coffee that had burned her skin and a simple and familiar melody came into her head. Rayna hadn't realized she was singing this song aloud until she heard a faint voice from the hallway sing along with her.

"Two arms around me, heaven to ground me and a family that always calls me home." Rayna sang as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the sink.

"Four wheels to get there, enough love to share, and a sweet sweet sweet song." Deacon sang as he heard the water turn off. He decided to get up off the floor and set out some clothes for rayna to wear for the rest of the night because there was no way she was going to go home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, it's Regina! Here is just a short little chapter. I promise the good stuff will come soon but this is just a move along chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the read!_**

As Rayna opened the door, she was expecting to see Deacon because she had just heard him singing in the hallway. She decided to walk through the hallway to his room to see if he had decided to go to sleep due to the fact that it was almost one in the morning. Deacon didn't even have to look to feel that Rayna had entered the room. He could immediately feel her presence as she entered the room. Rayna saw Deacon setting out some of his clothing on his bed. There was an old Bluebird Cafe t-shirt and a pair of his boxers laying out.

"I set these out for you, so when you got out of the shower," Deacon finally looked up at Rayna and realized she had only been wearing a towel that was sitting in his bathroom. _Damn she looked so beautiful with her hair all wet and hanging 'round her shoulders_. He couldn't help but take a sharp breath at the site of her nearly naked body. "Thank you, I found this towel. I hope you don't mind." Deacon just gave her his best grin that made Rayna's knees start to buckle and her stomach do somersaults.

Rayna walked up to the bed and picked up the t-shirt and boxers before she looked up at Deacon. "I'll just uh leave you here to get ready and make up a bed on the couch." Deacon didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and he didn't want to cross a line that they had been dancing on for the past ten years of her marriage. " Deacon please, this is your house and you should sleep on your own bed. I can sleep on the couch, this is my fault that I'm here anyways."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you sleep on that ol' couch. You are a guest and I am gonna treat you as such." Deacon went to leave and rayna went to reach for his arm. As rayna reached out, she had accidentally let go of her towel and it had fallen to the ground. Deacon had looked at the ground and then slowly raised his eyes back up her perfect and slender frame. His eyes had stopped at her perfectly shaped breasts and then went back up to her eyes. The huge gulp that came from the back of Deacon's throat had not gone unnoticed by Rayna. Rayna stood there for a few extra moments than she should have just staring into the eyes of the love of her life. Deacon walked up slowly to Rayna and bent down to his knee very slowly not one losing eye contact with Rayna. He picked up her towel and wrapped it around her and tuck it right next to her right boob.

"I better go make that bed." Deacon had turned once again to leave the room. He had reached the door when her voice had stopped him in his tracks. "No stay," she had said no louder than a whisper. At first Deacon had thought he imagined it until he turned around and saw a pleading look in her eyes. "Ray, I.." Deacon had stopped talking when Rayna had turned her back to him and dropped her towel and this time it was on purpose. His throat had caught his breath and the words he was going to say were lost to him. Her bare back and butt were enough to make him lose his train of thought.

Rayna could tell she had his attention so she decided to take her time getting dressed. She had put on a show while putting on the boxers. She shimmied her hips a little more than necessary knowing that his eyes were glued to her. Rayna knew she shouldn't be acting this way but she still wasn't 100% sober and she couldn't help but indulge in a little pleasure married or not. Once Rayna was fully dressed she turned back around to face him. His jaw was slightly open and his eyes were wide. "Sleep in here, we can sleep together. I mean we can sleep next to each other, uh I mean uhhhhh." Rayna was having a hard time saying the right words because all she could see was the want Deacon had in his eyes.

"Alright Ray if that is what you want then I'll sleep in here with you." Rayna didn't need to ask twice and Deacon knew it would be hard to say no to her even if he didn't want to sleep next to her, but the best sleep he ever gets is when she is in his arms. " I uh, I better go make sure the door is locked and everything and you make yourself comfortable." Deacon left to lock the door and turn off the lights while Rayna got into bed. She always slept on the right side of the bed when she was with him, but for some odd reason it seemed to her that he had been sleeping on the right side of his bed. His pillow was on the right side and the left side looked as if it had been vacant for years.

Deacon finally returned and noticed Rayna was on her knees in the middle of his bed, obviously she was conflicted about something and he didn't know what. "Is something wrong Ray?" "Well I usually sleep on the right side but it seems like you have been sleeping in it lately. Deacon had always slept on the left side when Rayna was there, but when she wasn't there he felt like nobody else belonged to the right side of his bed. It was always her side and he had slept on the right side to feel like she was with him even if she wasn't.

"The right side is always your side Ray." She felt her heart swell as he said that with nothing but honesty behind his voice. Rayna snuggled into the right side of his bed and patted the left side as if she were telling Deacon to hop on in. Deacon followed her orders and got into the left side and embraced the heat from his blankets. They laid there for a while staring at the ceiling until Rayna turned to him. "I miss this." She was so sincere and sad that it broke Deacon's heart. Rayna turned so that her back was facing Deacon and slid towards him. Once they were close enough to not be able to tell where one body starts and the other one ends, Rayna grabbed Deacon's hand and wrapped it around her waist like he used to hold her when they were still together.

They both dozed off almost immediately after Deacon held Rayna in his arms. As Rayna drifted to sleep all she could think about was Deacon. Deacon couldn't believe he was holding _**his angel**_. He was caught up in the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin that he fell right to sleep knowing that in the morning he would still have his Rayna is his arms.

tbc..

 ** _So here is the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be up later this week but this was just a short little chapter that moves the story along. Lots of love, Regina._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Hey guys it's Regina. SOOOOO sorry for the delay but you know life can get in the way. OMG the season premiere was SOOOO good! Hope you guys are as excited as I am. Plus there were so many cute Deyna scenes, I am having an overload. Well here is the next chapter and I promise the next update won't take so long. Be ready for some fluff ;). The beginning part is not key to the story, so if you don't want fluffy scenes, just read ahead. Enjoy!**_

XXX

His lips felt so exhilarating. Rayna could barely think as his fingers glided slowly down her stomach and reached into the front of her panties. His lips were on the back of her neck pecking, biting and licking the bare skin. His fingers moved closer to where she wanted them to and he stopped for a second. Rayna looked at Deacon with a confused and wanting look until her slid his fingers into her wet folds without warning. _He has always been skilled with his hands_ , Rayna thought. He removed his fingers from her core and moved to be on top of her and sat in between her spreaded legs. His mouth was hungry for hers and she pulled his head down so their lips would finally meet. His sucked on her bottom lip until she open for his tongues entry. She let out a moan which only made Deacon more hungry for her. He took his hand and slid it down her shoulder and then back up. Rayna let up for air as he stared at her with only love and need in his eyes. He moved one of his hands to grab her breasts as he pinched and played with her nipples. He slowly started to kiss down her neck.

He left a path of kisses and little love bites down her neck to her breast and slowly licked the newly irritated skin. He kissed all the way down to the top of her panty line. He looked up at her before her slid them down her long, tan legs. He moved to finish taking off her panties before sitting back in between her legs. He looked at her legs spread open in all her gloriousness. As he started to lean down she gasped, "Oh Deacon." "Ray," she heard.

XXX

She was caught up in her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain in her eyes from sunlight peeping through the window. "Ray," she heard again. She opened her eyes and saw Deacon with a big goofy grin on his face. "What are you dreaming about there Ray?" Deacon had been standing by her side of the bed and leaning over her. "Uh, nothing. Why, did I say something?" "Oh no, just wonderin." He said as he started to walk out the door with his back facing her.

He wasn't going to embarrass her and tell her that he heard her mumble his name or he heard her moan multiple times. Deacon walked into the kitchen and started to prepare coffee for Rayna and himself because he knew it was going to be a long day. He woke up around six and just stared at Rayna for almost a whole hour. He couldn't believe he was laying there with Rayna in his hands. He got up and changed his clothes. He had picked up Rayna's phone and thought it funny to do something he used to do all the time. Then he decided to try to wake Rayna up for the day.

The coffee maker started to brew the coffee as Rayna walked into the kitchen with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and no makeup. He thought she looked stunning. "I made you some coffee. Thought you could use it." "Thanks Deac. I have to go home soon before the girls start wonderin where I am." Deacon's heart panged a little with the thought of Rayna leaving. Rayna didn't want to leave him. She feels so comfortable with him, like the old Rayna. "Well at least finish your coffee and try not to spill it all over yourself again." He had a smirk come across his face and she walked over to him to slap his arm. Her hand stayed on his bicep for a moment longer that it should have and they made eye contact.

"I want you to be happy Ray." Deacon was so sincere it made her heart flutter. "I haven't been as happy as I am right now with you in a long time." She really had to leave and she didn't want to leave him again. Deacon broke the eye contact and turned around and walked to the laundry room. She followed and realized he was taking her shirt from last night out of the dryer. "I washed it last night while you were in the shower. She gave him a small smile before it faded away. "Thanks. I should get goin." Deacon just shrugged his shoulders and dropped his head. Rayna walked over to him and lifted his head with both of her hands. "Hey, we will talk later. I promise." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

Rayna went to Deacon's bedroom and changed back into her clothes. When she came out of the room Deacon was washing their coffee cups. She smiled and walked towards him one last time. She stood inches apart from him and reached up and gave him a hug. It was more than just a friendly hug. They embraced each other like it was the last time they had a chance to see each other. Rayna was the first to pull away and turned away and walked towards the door. She paused at the door and turned around. "I will call you tonight." Deacon smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Rayna opened the door and closed it behind her. Her heart was yelling at her to stay but she knew she had to get home before the girls woke up. She jumped in her SUV and sat there for a few seconds before turning it on. She stared at his house for a minute or two before she put the car in drive and pulled away. As she drove farther and farther away, she felt more lonely. She sped down the road until she entered the Belle Meade area.

Deacon watched out the living room window as she drove away. He knew he should do something today but he didn't know what. He didn't have rehearsal until tomorrow and all he wanted to do was to be with Rayna. He decided to get a quick shower before heading to an AA meeting. He was feeling great and alcohol was the furthest thing from his mind, however he didn't like to miss too many meetings.

As Rayna pulled into her driveway she felt her stomach tighten. She was not looking forward to seeing her husband. His face makes her sick and all she can think of is him and Peggy being together. She slowly got out of her car and walked into the house. The smell of bacon and eggs infused her nose. Teddy was on the phone when she entered the Kitchen. "Hey an we continue this later, I am cooking breakfast for the girls and Rayna just walked in." Teddy said to the person on the other end of the phone. " Yeah, you too." He said before hanging up the phone and stopped what he was doing to give Rayna an evil glare.

"Where have you been all night Rayna." Teddy wasn't shouting but he was clenching his jaw and very angry. "I was out and had a few too many to drink and was not comfortable driving." Rayna tried to avoid the fact that she was at Deacon's because she knew what he would assume. Teddy was staring at her with black eyes. "Who was on the phone?" Rayna tried to change the subject and she was pretty sure he was talking to Peggy. "Nobody that you need to know about." His tone was cold and he looked back at the eggs he had been cooking. "Where are the girls?." Rayna was tired and she didn't want to argue this morning. "They are getting ready for school. They will be down any second." Just as he said that, Daphne started darting down the stairs. "Hey sweet girl. Where is your sister?" "She is gonna be right down. She is still getting ready. She takes after you when it comes to getting ready."

"Well she sure doesn't take after her daddy." Rayna thought about Deacon as she said that and the glanced at Teddy when she realized what she had just said. Teddy didn't say anything about the last comment. "Daphne breakfast is ready. Take it to the car and Maddie and I will be right there." "Mommy isn't taking us?" Rayna was not aware she was not taking the girls but she played along anyways for the sake of her youngest. "No sweet girl I have some things to take care of this morning." Daphne just shook her head and kissed her mom on the cheek before she walked outside to the car. "Seriously, I can't even take my daughters to school now. I don't know why you keep acting this way but they are my girls too. I don't care who you think…" Just then maddie came walking down the stairs. They both glanced up and Maddie and then back at each other. "We will finish this conversation later." Teddy said before grabbing his briefcase. "Come on Maddie take your breakfast to the car. I am taking you to school today." With that Maddie grabbed her plate and walked over to Rayna and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom. Love you." "Love you too."

Both Maddie and Teddy walked out of the house and she was left in silence. She didn't know what to do so she pulled out her phone and dialed Deacon's number. As she called him, his picture popped up on her phone and she just started at it for a little while. She realized the phone had gone to voicemail and then hung up the phone. She had put the phone in her pocket before walking up the stairs to relax on the bed for a little while. As she was laying on the bed she took her phone back out and decided to go through all the pictures she had on her phone. As she opened her phone she had seen some new pictures had been taken. There was about ten new photos taken and they were all of Deacon. He must have taken them when she was still asleep. He had done that so many times on tour and she had almost forgotten this little tradition he had. There was one where he had his hand behind his head and his biggest smile across his face.

The next photo was of him and her sleeping next to him. She had her arm across his chest and he was looking at hr with so much love in his eyes. The third photo was a photo of him kissing her forehead and she had a small smile on her face. The next couple of photos were of their feet next to each other. The last one taken had been of him holding her hand to his heart. He had a completely happy look on his face and she smiled at the idea of being with him now. She knew he was probably busy so she sent him a text.

Across town Deacon had just gotten out of his AA meeting and took out his phone. He looked down at the missed call notification and he text message with a picture attached to it. They were both from Rayna so he opened up the text. _**This one is my favorite. -R.**_ He had tapped on the picture to see that it was one that he had taken earlier that morning of him holding her hand. He decided not to respond to the text but instead call her.

"Hey there." Deacon was surprised that she had answered so quickly. "Hey Ray. What are you up to." "Nothing really. I got home and Teddy was being his usual self, so he took the girls to school and now I am home all alone with nothing to do." She didn't know what she wanted from him in that moment but she did want to be with him. "Do you want me to come over or somethin Ray?" "Could you? I know you are probably busy and if you can't that is fine, I was just won…" "I will be there in twenty minutes." Deacon just hung up then and climbed into his truck. He had no idea what he was doing. He knew going to her place is dangerous territory but he wanted her and it sounded like she wanted him too.

 ** _So here is the next part of the story. will try my best to get one up tomorrow or Tuesday. Hope you guys enjoy this story. It will get more fluffy and I don't mind Teddy's character but I think I am going to make him out as a worse person than what he really was. Hope you guys review. Thanks for everyone who has! You mean the world to me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Hey, it's Regina! Sorry for the delay. I am going to try and write longer chapters and more fluff between Rayna and Deacon. I am just trying to get the story started before I can really get into that. The next few chapters should have more of that in it. Here is just a fun chapter to really start off some of the cute scenes with Rayna and Deacon so please enjoy.**_

Deacon pulled up into Rayna's driveway. Rayna had been waiting for him and she opened the front door as he walked up. "Hey you. How is your mornin goin?" Deacon didn't know what else to ask and he was pretty sure things with Teddy were not going well. "Well a whole lot better now that you are here." Rayna flashed her 100 watt smile that Deacon loved so much. They had fallen out of touch for so long that now every time Rayna saw Deacon her heart panged a little.

"Come in, I made some coffee and we can talk." Rayna had been a little antsy to see Deacon and she just wanted to tell him everything like they used to back before the girls, the affairs, and the alcohol.

Deacon walked into Rayna's house and before Rayna closed the door behind him, she looked outside to make sure nobody was watching. Rayna didn't expect anything bad to happen but she didn't want something like a picture of her and deacon going around in the press right before the divorce becomes public.

"Divorce." Rayna didn't mean to think out loud but that was the first time she knew what had to be done. She needed to get out of this relationship with Teddy. "Ray?" Deacon heard what she said but he didn't want to push her because he has no idea what happened this morning. "What the hell happened this morning?" Rayna didn't turn to him as he was talking, she continued to move around the kitchen as he was talking. She was pouring Deacon and herself coffee. Deacon noticed she seemed distracted. "Ray?" Rayna finally had turned around and handed him his coffee as she took her own glass up to her mouth.

After taking a sip of her coffee, she finally looked Deacon in the eye. "I'm sorry Deke. I don't know what to do. I got home this morning and Teddy was pissed. He was on the phone with I can only assume was Peggy and I just needed you." Rayna just looked so broken down to Deacon. "It's okay Ray. Do you have anything specific you want to talk about." Deacon hated her talking about Teddy. Teddy had Rayna and he was dumb enough to cheat on her. It was just enough to make him ten different kinds of pissed off.

"I know I said I was going to call you tonight but I just thought we could talk. You know like we used to." "That is okay with me Ray. What did Teddy say when you got home this morning?" Deacon figured he would be mad that she hadn't gone home that night. "Did you tell Teddy that you were with me last night? I knew he blow things out of proportion. That no good piece of shit." Rayna couldn't help but to think of how considerate Deacon was. "No I didn't tell him I was with you. I knew the girls were here and I didn't want them to hear us argue. I just told Teddy that I had been drinking and I didn't feel comfortable driving." "I'm sorry Ray, I should have gotten you a cab home. I knew he would be mad. He is just so ungrateful and maybe if he spent a night without you, he would realize how awful it is."

Deacon was looking straight into Rayna's eyes as she gripped her coffee cup harder and harder. He took the coffee mug out of her hands and set it on the counter that was next to them. He then took Rayna's hands and held them in his. "Deacon, we haven't shared the bed together in months. He knows how it is to not have me next to him. To be honest with you, I think I prefer to sleep in the bed without him. He is nothing like you. You are awfully sweet for saying that though."

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true Rayna." He slowly let go of her hands and stepped back a few steps to put some space in between them. "That bastard has got to be the luckiest man alive to have you and he lets it go to waste. I don't know how could ever even look at another woman when he has you." Deacon was clenching his jaw and balled his hands into fists. He could not imagine having Rayna and fooling around with another girl. "Deacon, it's okay. You.." "It is not okay Ray! How can you think it is okay? He cheated on you! That is so NOT okay!" Deacon wasn't mad at her but he was sure as hell mad at Teddy. How could he hurt Rayna like that. She didn't deserve it. "Deacon listen to me!" Rayna stepped closer to him and he unclenched his jaw and unballed his hands. "Deacon, Teddy cheated on me! He did! And I just can't.." Rayna coked on her own sobs as Deacon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it just pisses me off that he hurt you."

"No Deaon I'm sorry. I am sitting here crying to you over a man you have always hated. This isn't fair to you." Deacon let go of her then and grabbed her hand leading her to the couch in the living room. Deacon sat down and patted his lap. "Com'ere." Rayna stood there for second before sitting on his lap and clasping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry you have to go through this baby. This is not fair to you. I'll tell you what if I had you, I would worship the ground you walk on because that is what you deserve." Rayna picked her head up and looked into his eyes. "Deacon," She whispered. "I know baby, I know."

Rayna laid her head on his chest for a while and just listened to him breath. Deacon slowly started rubbing her back. His hands unknowingly started to slide lower down her back to the top of her butt. "Mmmmm, Deacon just what do you think your doing." "What do you mean Ray?" Rayna lifted her head from his chest and reached for his hand that was resting on her butt. Deacon's face got red and he gave her a smirk that made her stomach do somersaults. "I'm sorry Ray, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Rayna just chuckled and got up off his lap. "Come on." Rayna reached out her hands and Deacon grabbed them. "Where are we going?" "Upstairs."

"Rayna are you sure that is a good idea?" Rayna just looked back and nodded. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and he wasn't about to say no to her. Rayna brought him into her room and they just stood there for a minute. Rayna just laid down on the bed and started crying. "This could have been our room. I miss you so much Deacon and not only as my friend. I just wished I would have done things different." Deacon sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. " I know Ray. Me too. I wish I could redo everything. But think you wouldn't have your girls without Teddy." Rayna couldn't bare to think about her girls right now especially Maddie while he was talking about this. "You need to relax Ray. How 'bout I run a bath for you, would that be okay?" She only nodded and aid down on the bed as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Rayna didn't know why he was taking so long. He finally had come out of the bathroom and picked her up like a groom would to his bride. "I want you to really relax ray. You have so much on your damn plate." As Deacon carried her into the bathroom she noticed all of the candles lighting the bathroom and the tub filled with a bubble bath. "Deacon, you didn't have to do all of this." Deacon let her to her feet. "Baby, I know you are not mine anymore but I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Deacon I have and will forever be yours." They exchanged a knowing look before Deacon cleared his throat. "Well I guess I should leave you to your bath." "No stay. I still want to talk." Rayna slowly started to take off her clothes as Deacon swallowed hard. She turned her back towards him as she took off her bra and panties. Once she was completely undressed she stepped into the bath. Deacon's libido was failing him. He knew Rayna was hurting and yet her gloriously naked body had gotten him all hot and bothered. "Ray, I'm so sorry about Teddy." "Don't be sorry Deacon. It isn't your fault. You are perfect."

"So you said something in the kitchen earlier." Deacon didn't want to bring it up but he felt like he had to. "I did? What did I say?" "Divorce Rayna. You said divorce." "Oh, yeah. Teddy and I have been struggling for so long and I love him, I do but I am not in love with him. There is only one man I have ever been in love with and that certainly isn't Teddy." Deacon walked over to the tub and sat down on the floor next to the tub, eye level with Rayna. "Ray." Deacon reached his hand over the side of the tub and Rayna grabbed it. "Deacon I don't know what to do. I could do what I want to do and God I really want to or I could do what I should do." "What is your heart telling you to do Ray?"

"My heart is telling me that i'm a damned fool. I have made so many mistakes and I know if I told you all of them, you would never forgive me. I know I have the girls to think about but there is no way this marriage is going to last. I need to get a divorce with him." Rayna has never said that out loud to anybody before. "Rayna if that is what you feel you should do then I will support it. Besides getting you away from that man whore is something I completely agree with."

"Deacon, you and I both know I haven't been the perfect wife either."Deacon stood up then and started pacing the bathroom floor. "What are you saying Ray? Did you cheat on Teddy too? With who? God Rayna how could.." "Deacon I never cheated on Teddy!" Deacon lowered himself back by the tub and rayna sat up to wear her breasts poked out of the water. "But who is to say I didn't want to." Deacon's eyes grew dark. His eyes wondered down to her perfect breasts back up to her eyes. "Rayna what are you saying?"

"Deacon you know what I am saying. Are you trying to tell me you haven't thought of doing things with me." Rayna took his hand and guided it to her breasts. "Doing things that were a little more than friendly even though I am still married?" "Well of course I have Rayna look at you." Deacon took his hand away slowly and brought it up to her cheek. "Rayna, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are the only woman I have ever loved. O'course I have thought of doing things with you and to you. God I have thought of doing things to you. But I thought I was too late. Teddy has you and all I can do is dream of you. You are my angel." Rayna was tearing up at this point. "Teddy doesn't have me Deacon. I may have worn his ring on my finger for way too long but I am always gonna be your girl." At this, Rayna stood up from the bath and stepped out.

"Rayna you are supposed to be relaxin'. What are you doing?" Rayna walked up next to deacon who slowly stepped back as she was getting out. "I am going with my heart Deacon. My heart wants you and it always has." Rayna walks up to Deacon and kisses him. The first kiss was just a peck but then she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Deacon was tense at first but then slowly melted into her completely naked body. Just then reality struck him like lightening. "What is it Deacon? Am I wrong do you not want me?" Rayna looked into Deacon's eyes and Deacon was at a loss for words. Rayna stepped back and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God you don't want me. Or worse there is someone else. "Rayna." Rayna turned around and ran out of the bathroom. Deacon stood there for a second before chasing after her. He didn't have to run far because he sa her lying face down in the pillow crying on her bed.

"Rayna." Rayna didn't look at him she just sobbed louder. "Rayna damnit!" Deacon sat on the side of the bed. "O'course there is not another girl Ray, you are the only one. You have only ever been the only one. But you are still married. Teddy is one sick son of a bitch but you are not one to sleep with somebody who is not your husband while you are married. God I don't even know how I pulled away from you. My libido should have told you that I wanted, hell still want you. Please baby don't cry." Rayna turned her head and faced him. She was still naked as she sat up and looked at Deacon in the eye. Rayna laid back down but patted the side of the bed next to her hinting that she wanted him to lay with her.

Deacon didn't have to think twice before hopping into bed with naked Rayna. He laid down next to her and laid his head on her bear and completely naked chest. "Deacon i'm sorry for running out of there. I just know that one thing in my life is constant and that is you." Deacon reached his hand over and started rubbing circles on her hip. "I don't ever want to lose this and Teddy almost made it happen." Deaon looked up then and crashed his lips to hers. Deacon moved to where he was on top of her nude body. He sat up while he was straddling her breaking the kiss. "Hey you are never gonna lose me you got it?" Rayna mentally noted that statment for when she tells him about Maddie.

Rayna only nodded because she feared that her voice would fail her. Deacon leaned back down and kissed her with a fiery passion. Their lips were fused together and Rayna could feel Deacon's manhood grow at her hip. "Deacon, I almost forgot how _gifted_ you are." She said as she put her hand to the front of his pants and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Rayna, you keep that up and I'm gonna lose it." Rayna gave him a pleading look. "Please babe. I haven't had a real orgasm in years." Deacon smiled to himself knowing that Teddy wasn't taking care of Rayna like he could. "Rayna you are still married but how 'bout we compromise?" "Deacon what are you.." Deacon slowly started to go down between Rayna's legs. He kissed the inner thigh of both of Rayna's legs before he took one long lick into Rayna's folds. Rayna almost came right then and there. Having Deacon touch her like that almost had her in tears.

"I can compromise." Rayna had said in a breathy tone as she grabbed deacon hair and ran her fingers through it. "Babe come up here I want to kiss you." Rayna had a pleading sound in her voice. Deacon was loving his feast but listened to Rayna. Instead of leaving her core completely neglected he swiftly slid two fingers into her center. Deacon covered up Rayna's grasp with his lips and he devoured her mouth. Rayna could taste herself on Deacon's tongue. Deacon kept pumping his fingers inside of her. Rayna could barely stand it. She started rocking her hips with the tempo of his fingers. "Oh god Deacon." Rayna was close already. Deacon only smiled and started moving his fingers faster. He curved them ever so slightly to hit the perfect spot every time.

Deacon pt his weight on Rayna's hips to stop her from moving. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. He loved making Rayna happy. Her breathing quickened and she felt the pressure and the impressive bulge in deacons pants at her hips. "Deacon!" She screamed. She was so close. Deacon could tell she was almost there. "Come for me baby, it's alright I'm right here." That is all Rayna needed. "OOhhhhh." Rayna hadn't climaxed like that since she couldn't even remember. "God Rayna you're so damn beautiful." Deacon was in awe of the little redhead that was laying under him.

"Deacon I love you. I just want you to know that." Rayna had said in a breathy voice. "I love you too Ray and I promise you we are going to figure this out." Deacon was determined to help our Rayna in any way he can. "Sleep now darlin' and we can go out for lunch and talk more then." Deaon kissed the top of Rayna's head and slid to the side of her. He watched as she dozed off and slowly started to drift off as well thinking of only the perfect woman that lays next to him.

 **So here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Until next time PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
